A Terrible Fanfic For You To Add in!
So Hello! I got this Idea from a Thread At Wings of Fire Wiki. So Here is how it goes. So I'll just Say Some Random sentence, and you will add to it! Also- -EDIT EDIT EDIT -Credit Yourself -Normal Fandom Rules. -Feel Free To use Canon and non-Canon Characters! -Its Terrible, so Also feel free to make Big Plot Changes and Mary and Gary Sues! U Can also include ANY character, so yah! ------------------------------------------ I'll start: A Flying Meteor crashed to Jade Mountain Academy and Nyah Cats Take Over The School. Everyone starts panicking and the ICewing and Nightwigs scream about Darkstalker resseructing for the second time. Tsunami started to shoot the cats with laser eyes (MoosieGirl) ------------------------------------------ But there were too many! Eventually Tsunami's lasers ran out and the cats overtook her. Just then, an IceWing came storming in. It was Arctic, back from the dead, with a terrible scar on his stomach. "ENOUGH"! he shouted, silently casting a spell to make the cats disappear. Tsunami had fainted from exhaustion, her eyeballs burnt out from all the laser shooting. But the cats were only the first wave of attacks. (Sea) The Second Wave of Attacks Were flopping fishes. They Were so strong that they killed Clay when he Tried eating all to them! (Megmeg) A tribryd of all the Pantalan Tribes used her Leafspeak, Flamesilk, and Paralysing venom to kill some of the fish. (OcPerson23) The Fish turned to Gyaradoses and ate the Tribrid and Pantala (Megmeg) Suddenly Clay came back alive and ate Pyrrhia and everyone on it (MoosieGirl) ---------------------------------------- Clay's stomach was as big as Pyrrhia. His stomach exploded in rainbow and pink fireworks as everyone fell down to Equestria, in the world of My Little Pony. Suddenly, a great sound was heard, and trillions of ponies fell from the sky! "Oh no!" everyone screamed as the trillions of ponies greeted them like girly girls. (ScarletKitti) (Okay guys this is our protagonist ) And then Prince Arctic made Foeslayer have another dragonet with him.. and this dragonets name wasssssss- (Zebrawings) Nivial. Unlike his siblings, this poor dragon didn't have Main Character Powers. Completely normal (at least as normal as you can be while being a hybrid and also technically a prince). ((DarkusDragon)) He saw everything that was going on around Jade Mountain--which was now a part of Equestria--and he knew he had to do something. Suddenly, he realized that he had an amazing power--the magical power of friendship! The question was, how could he use the power of friendship to save the day? (Sea) He didint, instead he kinda just asked his father to give him animus magic, trading out the 'friendship magic' for something more powerful magic. With his new powers he made a new continent all for himself, sealing it away with a magical barrier. He waited for someone of worth to try their hand at exploring his new continent. Then later, Equestria was attacked by anime characters. They took over. (MEG) Category:Public Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)